Undeniably
by PinkUnicornGlitter
Summary: Faberry, takes place in the future in New York city, lots of romance and fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a fluffy story, lots of Romance and it takes place in the future, this is just a little introduction, I hope you enjoy, thank you in advance for reading and review if you feel like it, thanks again! :).**

* * *

She has been standing in front of this white, fancy door for almost 30 minutes, she's bouncing on her own feet, her hands are shaking badly and her mouth is as dry as the desert, her heart jumps inside her chest when she hears the door open.

"Quinn?" asks Rachel with a frown on her face, Quinn can't answer, she wants to of course but she can't so she just nods furiously.

"What are you doing in here?" she asks again and Quinn is struggling to swallow the knot at the back of her throat it wasn't there a few minutes ago but it appeared as soon as she laid eyes on the beauty in front of her, she opens and closes her mouth but no sound comes out, she dries her hands on her jeans as she looks up and begs whoever is up there to help her.

"I-I Rach, I... fuck" she shakes her head to try and control her mind "I... I just, I need to talk to you, if... you know... if that's ok" she curses herself internally, grow a fucking pair Fabray she keeps reapeating on her mind, Rachel frowns and a few moments later she nods.

"Yeah, yeah ok just let me leave the garbage in there" she walks toward the dumpster and throws the big, black bag, she smiles at Quinn and motions with her hand for her to enter the house, Quinn does.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Rachel asks still smiling, Quinn doesn't know where to look at, the pictures on the wall... no, bad idea, the ceiling, definetly no, the couch... mmm yeah the couch will do, she nods and takes a deep breath.

"The wedding... I know I've said a lot of things earlier but I'd like to explain myself if..." she swallows the almost inexistent saliva on her mouth and looks at Rachel "If that's ok with you".

"Ugh... Quinn, look I don't mean to be rude or anything but you made it pretty clear, you disagree and I understand, you think we're young and you think that we're making the wrong decision but I'm sure and I'll marry him even if it's not ok with you, or with the world really, I love him Quinn and I'm sure that I want to spend the rest of my life with him" those words hurt Quinn more than she could explain, she could basically feel her heart break on her chest, she tries to blink the tears away but it doesn't work and she's crying now.

"Look... This... fuck, this was a huge mistake and... I think that I should go... I should've never come here in the first place" she walks toward the door whe she feels Rachel's warm hand on her arm.

"I'm so sorry Quinn... I'm sorry... Why are you crying?" she asks as soon as she can see Quinn's face.

"I-I'm crying because I'm an idiot... Be happy Rach" she says as she walks out the door, Rachel is on her toes.

"Quinn I'm so sorry, please tell me whatever you wanted to say, I'm such a fool, just please, please wait" she grabs Quinn's arm again, the blonde shakes her head and takes a deep breath, this couldn't be happening.

"Quinn please... Please talk to me, I know we're not the best friends in the world, but we've been trhough a lot and... I'm so sorry... I really want to form that bond with you, I've wanted that since I can remember" Rachel keeps talking but Quinn stops listening, she cleans her face with her right arm as she takes a deep breath, she gathers all the strenght she has as she looks up to the sky, she can feel her tears falling down her cheeks but it's now or never.

"Rach... Rach... Rachel!" it takes three attempts and a scream to get her to stop talking, Quinn turns around she can't do this looking into her eyes she just can't.

"Yeah?" she says, Quinn takes a deep breath as a shiver wanders her body.

"Look I'm going to tell you something and I want you... I want you to listen to me till I say everything I need to say... Cause honestly this is eating me up Rach and I need to let it out, I need..." Rachel was in front of her again she was cleaning the tears on her cheeks.

"I'll listen" she says and Quinn half smiles.

"I-I... Fuck Rach... I don't even know where to start this... I- I didn't know at first what this meant you know I thought... For years I thought that I hated you cause I felt... I feel something so strong, so undeniable toward you, I... I never knew how to deal with it, so I tortured you cause for a long time I was confused, and I think... You Rach you should hate me... But you don't which make you... shit, I'm sorry" Rachel smiled as the blonde's body and brain was a mess.

"Don't be" Rachel whispered, Quinn closed her eyes and a few moments later she continued.

"Rach... I'm... I am so, so fucking in love with you it's surreal and I've been since the first time I laid eyes on you... Fuck at first I didn't..." she cleared her throat "I clearly didn't know how to deal with it, I kind of hated you for making me feel all of those things, then... Then I... I realized, no, more like I accepted that I was... am in love with you, but... but being in love with you doesn't justify the way I treated you or how I always tried to keep boys and... Everybody away from you... Being in love doesn't justify me being a bitch and hurting you for all that time... I wanted..."

"Quinn..." Rachel whispered, Quinn shook her head and cleaned her face.

"Please... Please just let me finish... I came here... fuck..." she looks down and takes a deep breath " I'm here to tell you that most of all I'm so, so, so fucking sorry... As I said feeling something so impossibly strong toward you doesn't give me the right to choose who you are with or anything like that, I want you to know that I respect your decision... That... That the only thing that I want is for you to be happy and if Finn" she clears her throat " If Finn is your happiness then... That's great" she fakes smile "I truly wish the best for both of you, I just... I couldn't live thinking that you might hate me, and don't get me wrong if you did I'd totally understand it but... I wanted you to know the other part of the story... So..." she bites her bottom lip and looks at Rachel directly into her eyes "I'm sorry, and I wish you the very best, I hope the both of you make each other impossibly happy and that all of your dreams come true, I love you and you have no idea how relieved I am to say that... You can always count on me but as I think you'd understand me being at your wedding would be suicide so I won't attend... But I wish you the best..." she starts to walk down the street she looks back and sees Rachel crying, she walks toward her again, takes her left hand and kisses her knuckles "Promise me you will be happy Rach" she says, Rachel sobs.

"Quinn I... I didn't..." "shh" says Quinn "just say you promise", Rachel nods, Quinn kisses her forehead, mutters a silent I love you and runs as fast and as far away as she can...

* * *

Thank you for reading! and if you feel like it let me know what you think and review! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**first of all thank you so much for reading!, it really means the world to me, here's the start of the relationship I will explain Rachel's feelings and thoughts next chapter, I hope you enjoy and review if you feel like it. Thank you again :).**

* * *

It's monday morning, the blonde's hands are shaking furiously as she makes her way to the school, she knows that her heart will explode inside her chest as soon as she sees the happy newly married couple, she opens the door and walks silently to her locker.

"Quinn!" she hears the cheerful voice of the brunette, her stomach stirs and she feels like she's about to pass out, she whispers a hey and tries to smile but it's impossible, she clears her throat and looks down at her white shoes.

"How was it... How was your wedding?" she asks and Rachel just sighs.

"There was no wedding" she says and Quinn's world stops and she's feeling a million things per second, she wants more than anything to jump and scream her lungs out, but instead she just smiles a beautiful, white, sincere smile as she looks directly into the warm chocolate eyes in front of her, Rachel clears her throat and smiles back.

"I... Friday night, uh... Really opened my eyes, I'm young... We are young and the way you described love, uhm, it felt and it sounded so real, book alike and... That wasn't, isn't what I feel toward him, I... I get tired of him a lot, I hate the way he acts sometimes and how he looks at girls even if I'm standing next to him, we have practically nothing in common and after spending most of Friday's night awake thinking about it I concluded that marrying him wasn't a good idea at the moment, I do love him, I really do but I'm just... I'm not sure if I'm in love with him" she cleared her throat and the only thing Quinn could do was stare and try to process everything that was happening.

"Did... Did you break up with him?" Quinn asked hopefully, with a cute frown on her face and Rachel shook her head.

"No... But He did, I told him that I didn't want to get married after all and that I thought that we should wait, he exploded and told me that I was a self-absorbed little prat and that he didn't want to hear about me again" Quinn didn't know what to think, everything was so clear yet so confusing at the same time.

"I'm so sorry Rachel... Are you ok?" Rachel nodded and smiled but Quinn noticed that her eyes were a little watery.

"Yeah, yeah I mean it hurts of course it does but you know I'm just glad this happened, and I'm glad that you came to my house on Friday and helped me realize this, it was a mistake and now I can see him as he really is not as the man that I was making up on my mind... I realize that he isn't the only person that will ever love me" Rachel blushed and the bell rang loudly, Quinn made her way toward her classroom, everything felt as if she was walking on clouds, she kept telling herself that it was a dream.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Months passed by, Finn never spoke to Rachel again and the girls were kind of friends now, I say kind of cause no one can't be just friends with the person that they love the most but she was coping with it, it had it's perks, she got to see her everyday, she got to hold her hand and get lost in her eyes so she was kind of happy, she spent most of her afternoons on Rachel's house watching movies, playing games and just being a careless teenage girl.

Quinn got into NYU and Rachel got into NYADA, one day they were laying on the floor when Rachel suggested that they should live together, Quinn turned her down, you know cause of the being madly in love with her thing.

Graduation came by and so did promises of seeing each other as often as they could and keeping in touch and text message each other everyday and just take care of each other in the big, new, scary city.

NEW YORK CITY 2 YEARS LATER...

It was 7:00 a.m. on a quiet, warm saturday morning, her cellphone rang loudly on her nightstand and her roommate growled as Quinn picked it up and answered with a smile on her face, yeah it was a pain in the ass to talk this early in the morning on a day that she had absolutely nothing to do but what could she say, she was in love.

"Good morning Lucy!" the cheerful voice of Rachel made Quinn smile wider.

"Hi" Quinn's raspy, sleepy voice answered and Rachel laughed.

"So sleeping beauty I want to take a coffee with my best friend, so get your ass to my appartment this instant Fabray, I have good news" Quinn tried to rub some sleep off her eyes but it wasn't working well so far.

"Ok... And for the millionth time don't call me Lucy" She said with a fake angry tone, Rachel snorted.

"Ok Lucy won't do it again, hurry up!" Quinn growled and the brunette laughed, the blonde dressed herself as soon as she could and walked the familiar path to Rachel's, after a few minutes she was standing in front of the green door, she smiled and cursed herself cause even after all this time she still got weak in the knees everytime she was about to see the girl, even if they never spoke nor mention Quinn's feelings again, she took a deep breath a knocked softly.

"Coming" sing-songed Rachel and Quinn could just smile, the brunette opened the door and tackled her with a hug, Quinn buried her face on the crook of Rachel's neck it was her favorite spot in the world, she could live in here if Rachel let her.

"Come in, I have a lot of things to tell you, my God, have you eaten something yet, do you want juice or coffee and Oh my God Quinn someone told me" she smirks and smiles toward the blonde "that they saw you holding hands with an unknown ginger I want to know everything there is about that, is she another one of your harlots and..." she bites her bottom lip and looks down "I got the part" she whispers, Quinn stands up as Quickly as she can and lifts Rachel off the floor, twirls her around whilst the brunette giggles, Quinn can't rememeber when she felt this happy.

"I knew, I knew you would, this is awesome Rachel we have to celebrate, let me buy champaigne and flowers and I'll take you to a nice dinner then we can go clubbing and Oh my God this is amazing" their faces are inches apart when Quinn realizes what's going on, she's dizzy breathing the same air as the love of her life and looking directly at her eyes then to her full, red, glistenning lips then Rachel clears her throat and Quinn takes a step back as soon as she can.

"I can't... I can't tonight but maybe tomorrow?" the brunette says and Quinn doesn't really know what's going on so she just nods.

"Yeah, yeah of course... Why not?" she says and sits down again.

"Fuck... Quinn I wanted to talk to you about that I'm... I know we never talk about this things but I'm seeing someone and so are you so I don't see the point of keeping it from each other, you are the best friend someone could ever ask for and I want us to be able to talk about this things" Quinn's stomach stirred and she just nodded and swallowed hard.

"Yeah" she said, it was the only thing she could think about, she didn't want to talk about it at all cause it still hurt and it hurt cause she was still or even more in love that she was years ago.

"Ok" Rachel smiled "So I'm going to see him tonight and we can go out tomorrow, how does that sound, I mean..." Quinn was pale and she kept nodding, she didn't really listen to what Rachel said after that, she felt sick and like she wanted to run.

"Quinn?... Quinn!" the blonde jumped in her seat and looked at Rachel in the eye "Are you ok?" she asked and Quinn nodded again.

"Yeah, yeah I just think it's better if I go now I have a tone of homework and... yeah I have to go" Rachel frowned then smiled.

"Are you going to see her today?" she asked with a playful tone.

"No, no I don't think so" Quinn said and walked out the door, she felt sick and she wanted to cry, she swallowed the knot at the back of her throat and ran to her dormitory, took her jeans off and buried her face on the soft pillow.

"Quinn?" said her roommate.

"Yeah"

"I'm going to spend the weekend at my boyfriend's so you can bring that Alex girl or Almond, Alice or whatever her name is" Quinn just nodded "are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah" Quinn lied.

"Ok then have fun" Sarah said as she walked out the door.

"You too" Quinn whispered, tears were running down her face when she heard soft knocking on the door, she opened it and as soon as she did the ginger girl jumped into her arms, she didn;t even closed the door.

"Alisson, what are you doing in here?" she didn't have time to process what was happening the girl's lips were on hers kissing passionately when she heard the so familiar, sweet voice.

"Wow you're busy" said Rachel, Quinn pushed the girl off her as Rachel ran down the hall.

"Rach, wait... Wait" Quinn grabbed Rachel by the arm.

"Let me go!" screamed the brunette.

"No, what are you doing in here?... Why... Why are you crying?" Rachel lowered her head as Quinn cleaned her face.

"Rach please tell me what's wrong, can I help you, did someone hurt you?" Quinn asked with worry evident in her voice, Rachel shook her head, and after a few minutes she talked.

"I... I should go, your girlfriend must be mad" Quinn grabbed her arm again.

"You're not going and she's not my girlfriend, what's wrong?" the shorter girl sobbed and screamed.

"I'm an idiot that's what is wrong... I'm stupid and I want to be her, and I want to kiss you, I want to be the one hugging you and coming to your dorm on saturdays, I want to bite the stupid drunken tattoo of a pizza slice that you got on your right buttock, I want to make you laugh and I want you to hold my hand, I want you to hug me, I want you to be with me and go to my opening night with a proud smile on your face and a bouquet of tulips on your hands, and I want to go back in time and kiss that sweet seventeen year old girl that told me that she was in love with me cause I'm so fucking afraid that she doesn't feel the same now and I want..." Quinn's head was a mess, she thought that she was dreaming, she felt beyond happy and beyond confused as well, so she stopped thinking, her mind was blank, she didn't know how it happened or when she moved but she was now kissing the girl that she had been dreaming on kissing since she was 14 and she was flying, she was in heaven or in the most beautiful dream she didn't know but she did know that she wanted it to last forever, she wrapped her arms on the waist of the girl in front of her and got lost in the moment, this perfect moment that was the beggining of a forever...

* * *

I hope you enjoyed!, let me know what you think?


End file.
